Tick Tock
by seahorse111
Summary: A normal night, a terrible fight, a race against the clock... 2nd story, you can say you don't like it, but keep it simple, not hurtful. Rated T for a bit of blood.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Someone's POV

It was a dark night, the trees hung over the path, making scary shadows, but I wasn't scared, nope. It would be them who would be scared, after they saw the message. I walked up the ramp and ducked into the room. Good, they were all sleeping.  
_Tan skin, spiky brown hair, male, _I thought, looking around. There he was, sleeping in the top most hammock. My heart pounded as I took out my knife and gave a testing jab at his arm. The person in the hammock woke up immediately.  
The person let out a shout of surprise and fell out of the hammock.  
I dove at him with my knife, but he dodged it instantly.  
"Stop it!" He shouted, causing the other people in the hammocks to stir, but not wake.  
"Do it," hissed a voice in my ear.  
"Do it," I repeated. Diving behind him, I stabbed my knife into the space behind his knee.  
The person cried out in pain and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
I smirked, and the voice in my ear said, "well done, maybe I'll accept you into my realm..."  
I nodded, even though I had no clue on what realm he was talking about.  
I placed my phone with data on it on the floor and began to drag the person down the ramp.  
_They'll be scared, they'll be scared._ I thought, smiling as a trudged through woods. _They'll be scared... _

Dun dun dun!


	2. Chapter 1

Chris's POV

I awoke some hours later to find myself starring up at blinking lights above my head. On, off, on, off. Where was I?  
Lifting my head, I looked around, I was in some white room, humid air was all around, but there were no windows. I bit back a gasp from the uncomfortable air and looked down, grey cuffs were around my hands and ankles, much cooler than the rest of the room.

I could lift my hands and legs, though the cuffs were still connected to the floor I was lying on, and only went to a certain extent, which I used to get into a more comfortable position. Inspecting my surroundings a little more, and found a timer/clock in one corner. The numbers on it were 48:00:00 and were not climbing down. There was also a door at one end of the room, though it was barely distinguishable, having no doorknob and being as white as the rest of the room. _Stay alert. _I told myself. _Stay awake, this could be hostile territory. _But there was another voice in my head, not mine, definitely not, that 'spoke' in a gravely tone. _No, _it said. _Go to sleep, you want to sleep. _"No I don't," I muttered aloud. "I'm staying awake!" _No you're not. _The voice growled. _You want to sleep. SLEEP!_

As darkness closed over me, I wondered, how could this thing have a voice of its own?

**Seahorse111: I'm so evil!**

**Chris: Do I die?**

**Seahorse111: Maybe**

**Chris: That's not an answer.**

**Seahorse111: I'm not telling you ANYTHING!**

**Someone: OOH OOH! I know what happens! **

**Chris: How? Tell me!**

**Someone: I'm Seahorse's OC, and what happens is really awesome! And leads to something cool!**

**Chris: Not helping -.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I make any errors, it might be because I keep cracking up when I think of my friend getting her arms and head stuck in a pantyhose, how'd she do that? Long story, ask me later.**

Aviva's POV

I awoke all on my own, not to the sound of Chris eating breakfast, but all on my own. _Weird, _I thought. _Well, maybe he's just tired._ But I knew it wasn't true, there had been a sandstorm the previous day, and both brothers were disappointed that they couldn't go creature adventuring. _  
_

Then I noticed some blood spots on the floor, plus 1-2 on Chris's hammock.  
"K-koki, J-jimmy, M-martin?" I said. "There's blood on the ground, and Chris is gone."

At that everyone woke up, even Jimmy, but he fainted right away at the blood, even though there wasn't _too _much.

As for everyone else, they looked scared, that's when I saw an IPhone lying on the ground.

Apparently, everyone else saw it too, because we rushed to pick it up, but I beat them to it.

The IPod was on, and frozen like that, it was also frozen on a video screen.  
Hands shaking I presses the Play button, and the video began:

It showed a staticy video, obviously from our surveillance cams, of a girl with golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes walk into the Tortuga, as if she belonged there, which, of course, she didn't.

I watched her poke Chris in the arm with a knife, then them battle it out on the floor, before the girl the knife down on Chris's leg and he collapsed, I watched her drag him out of the tortuga, setting her phone on the floor, a smirk on her face.

The screen blinked away from the video feed, and instead focused on the face of the girl, "_If you want him to live, follow our clues, if you choose not to follow them, he will die immediately." _She laughed a terrible laugh that made me curl my hands into fists. _"Your choice." _

The video disappeared again, to be replaced with a button that read **CLUE**.

Even though I hated it, I said, "we have no choice," everyone nodded, we were all terrified, but Martin the worst of all, heck, who _wouldn't _be terrified if someone had just threatened, a serious threat, to kill their brother.

Trembling with anger and fear, I presses the button.

**Dun, dun, dun! Total Cliffie! Constructive Criticism is ALWAYS appreciated. P.S, I have a poll.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone! I REALLY need more people to vote on my poll, because I can't finish A New Beginning without another story to keep me on my feet (and not have my fans knock down my door) Ready... and CUT! (Lol)**

Aviva's POV

_The clue. _It was all I could think about lately, it hadn't made any sense. 'Where light still shines yet cobwebs grow.'  
I sighed and sank into my chair, I couldn't blame anyone, Martin was unconscious from hitting his head on the Tortuga so many times, Koki was busy rushing around the internet for _some _answer, while Jimmy kept asking about.

I shut my eyes, what was _I _doing, oh, right, I was supposed to be finding Chris, it wasn't working out, his creature pod only brought greyish darkness.  
Suddenly, there was a scream, _Koki._

I got to my feet and started racing across the floor, if we were in a cartoon I would have lit on fire (anyone see the joke?)  
I tried slowing down as I approached her, but it didn't work and I hit my face on the big screen.

_Ow._

"What's wrong?" I asked once my face stopped hurting.

Koki just stared at me blankly. "Nothing, she she finally said. "Sorry for screaming."

I sighed. "You had me really worried," I grumbled. "What _were _you screaming about?"

Koki's eyes light up. "I figured it out!" She shouted.

"WHAT?" _Thump.  
_

Me and Koki wurled around just in time to see Martin getting off the floor, rubbing his head.

"Oh, yeah, Martin," Koki said sheepishly.  
"Nice time for you to wake up," I added.

Martin rolled his eyes. "_Sure, _now, seriously, what's up?"

Koki paused. "How do I put this lightly... we found the first clue..."

Martin screamed and fainted again.

***  
Chris's POV

I awoke to see the door open a small crack, excitement flared through me as I sat up and tried to run, but my stupid limbs were still bound and were aching so bad, I could really use a stretch.  
I listened closely to the door, it wasn't talking to me, thank goodness, but a group of people on the other side were talking.  
"There _are_ more."  
"I _know _that!"  
"If you don't get your stupid girl under control, we're never find them!"  
"That's the thing, I never told her the _whole _plan, I think she hates it, I think she _loves _him."  
"What!" _Sputter. _"That's impossible!"  
"Oh, yeah, and demons are too."  
"All right, now how are you supposed to keep her under control?"  
"Easy, kill her and posses the body of one who hates him!"  
There was a long pause. "That should work."

My heart paused as well, not literally or I'd be dead, but it _felt _like it.  
That second voice... I remembered it from my past...  
Thaila.

**I'm planning to do a back-story on this, I'll probably make the origination story on Quotev or Wattpad... later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so, welcome back to the next chapter of Tick-tock! For those who are waiting for updates to ANB, I'll write the next chapter soon, as the final votes have been sent and UTCO won. I want to put Caviva into this story so badly.**

**I'm not doing Chris's POV this time because I'm lazy and I want to leave you all on a cliff hanger.**

**Enjoy!**

**Aviva's POV**

Martin looked anxious as he peered over Jimmy's shoulder at the ground below. "Are we there yet?" He asked.  
Jimmy shook his head. "You asked me that five minutes ago."

Martin nodded and sank back in his chair. "I know, I'm just worried!"

Rolling my eyes, I turned around to face Martin. "Look, we all are, we know this is serious, we know this is hard on you, it's hard on all of us."  
Martin gave a quick nod of agreement. "I know, sorry, but he's my _brother."_

"We're here!" Jimmy shouted, pointing down at the lighthouse.

Martin ran up to the window so fast that he tripped over nothing and slammed into the control board.  
"Sorry!" He yelped, getting to his feet, rubbing the gash in his head.  
Jimmy's eyes were wide, he pointed at the board, where one of the buttons was smashed in.

I peered over. "You have a thick skull," I muttered before realizing which button it was.  
It was he one that controlled the boosters, it was a casual On/Off button, but that didn't matter.

Martin had just hit it.  
"CRASH LANDING!"

**Martin's POV**

Aviva's eyes were on fire as she indicated the problem."Martin William Kratt!" She shouted, since she was using my full name, I assumed I was a dead Kratt.  
"Nos estamos cayendo a un faro y no es que tampoco estamos bajos a la tierra!" She said.

I knew I was dead- she was talking in Spanish!  
"Sorry?" I tried.

"Estúpido cabeza!" She shouted, throwing a juice box at my head, then freezing with a look on her face that said, 'What did I just say?'

"You called him a stupid head," Koki grumbled. She picked the juice box off the floor and whacked me with it. "And it's true!"

"We're all gonna diiiieeeeee!" Jimmy hollered.

Aviva ran towards the button, trying to turn the thrusters back on, and then-  
**Boom!**

**Koki's POV**

_We're all dead, we're all dead, we're all- WE'RE ALIVE!_

My eyes flared open- yes _open _to stare up at an insanely bright light.

"Ow." I looked behind me to see the shattered window of the Tortuga- I'd _landed _on it, but the hole wasn't big enough to fall through.  
"Ow."  
"Ow."  
"Ow."

I listened for a fifth voice, then sighed- he wasn't here.

"What in the name of-"

I winced and looked up to see a _very _old man with blue eyes- tinted yellow, and a grey beard that could be in the record books.

He stopped and stared at us for a few seconds then muttered, "what the hell?"

"Hello, sir," I said shakily climbing up the dangling Tortuga, climbing through the door, and into the lighthouse on the cliff like the rest of us.

He stared for a couple more seconds then sighed and asked, "you have come for the clue?"

We paused for a few seconds then nodded altogether, and the man went over to the light of the lighthouse.

After a few short seconds, he returned with an envelope sealed with an extravagant red rose seal.

"Give it to me!" Martin swiped it from the man and was about to open it when the old guy stopped him, "do not open it until you get far away from here, _Martin."_

We nodded and climbed back into the Tortuga- which thankfully wasn't _too _badly damaged, though the front 'legs' were banged up.

As Jimmy went to the pilot's seat to turn on the thrusters, Martin realized a crucial point.  
"Hey! How in the world do you know my name?!"

Realizing this too, we all spun around in shock and stared at him.

He simply gave us a small smile and said, "well, suppose that's a story for another day, isn't it?"

We just stared at him for a few more more seconds before Aviva climbed back up, slammed the doors shut, and dropped back down.

We were off.

**For those who don't know, she informed the crew that they _were falling down a lighthouse and weren't exactly close to the ground. _Then she informed Martin of the fact that he was a Stupid Head- which of course we all knew.**

**Note: Some of them don't translate exactly into English, ie: lighthouse becomes beacon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This isn't going to be Chris X Thalia. You're free to use Thalia, though!**

Thalia.

I knew her as a babysitter from when I was ten, our mother was super over-protective and Martin had only been allowed to be home alone the year before, and was now allowed to baby sit me for short periods of time. But tonight he wasn't home and a twelve year old baby sitter was here instead. I got a fanboy crush on her fairly quickly. She had light blond hair and bright green eyes. She was the embodiment of awesomeness to a twelve year old boy.

When I turned fourteen and her sixteen, we had become close knit friends and then, when I was fifteen, she changed. Her eyes became dull, her face void of life, and then disappeared. I heard later that she became dangerously ill. I never saw her again, and assumed that she had... died.

But apparently she hadn't. And she was here. Why? There had to be a reason. Some crazy explanation for why there was a bandage under my knee caused by what I hoped wasn't her knife.

Why?

I puzzled this for a while before sighing an laying my head back. My neck hurt, too.

Someone stepped through the door and my heart skipped a beat. Thalia. But not sick Thalia. This Thalia had bright green eyes, but this wasn't my Thalia. This Thalia had the fair skin and the eyes, but not the smile nor the life. No, her brows were furrowed into a scowl and the corners of her mouth didn't look like they had gone up in forever.

She said in a voice that wasn't her's, "five minutes."

When she opened her eyes again, they were dull.

But she was smiling.

It then turned into a frown and she unlocked my cuffs. My first action? I swung a fist at her jaw, and she let it connect. Her blood splashed my knuckles and she simply flicked the lines away. "I deserved that," she said. Tears sprung to her dull eyes. "I deserved that so, so badly."

I wiped my hand on my shirt and stared at her, blinking in confusion. What the heck was going on?

"Explanation," I hissed. "Now."

She nodded and opened her mouth, then her head drooped again.

"Thalia?"

Her head rose, and I relaxed before my I froze, heart pounding faster than ever.

She wasn't Thalia. Her eyes were bright again, but her face was void of emotion and mouth of any kind of joy. "Five minutes," not-Thalia hissed. "That was time you had, but it's up now." They left and left the room. I ran at the door, and pounded on it, yelling. Soon, my knuckles were sound bruised, and I was defeqted.

I sank to my knees and stared, blinking, at the wall.

Thalia.


End file.
